Celestial Tournament! Chapter 3
The First Confrontation Kenshin: I'm gonna go to sleep soon, are you sure you don't want to eat anything? Miyaki jumps on Kenshin and starts hugging him. Kenshin: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?? Miyaki: You keep asking me about food since you feel sorry for beating me! It's alright Hooded Friend, I forgive you! Kenshin: LIKE HELL! DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU EVEN HARDER THIS TIME! Miyaki screams in fear and takes a few steps back from Kenshin. Miyaki: Fine then! Miyaki starts to walk towards the door. With his back turned at Kenshin, he starts talking. Miyaki: I'm going outside to take some fresh air. Kenshin quickly notices the change in Miyaki's tone. For the first time, Miyaki actually seemed serious. Kenshin: Alright, but be careful. Miyaki goes outside, leaving Kenshin thinking. Kenshin: idiot...he didn't come here just for the money, did he? Kenshin finishes his tea and food and prepares himself to go to sleep, but suddenly, he hears Miyaki screaming. Kenshin quickly grabs his hood and runs outside, where he sees a beaten up Miyaki on the ground, with three people around him. Alphonse: Seems the other guy joined the party as well. Kenshin: Who are you? Alphonse: I should be the one asking that question since you're the one that kept hiding his face since he came here! Kenshin: Miyaki, are you alright? Miyaki tries to get back on his feet, but fails. Miyaki: Not really... The three around Miyaki start feeling some pressure in the air. Bald guy: What is this boss? Alphonse: Hell if I know! Skinny guy: I think it's coming from this guy. Kenshin starts walking calmly towards the three. Alphonse: He might be stronger than the afro guy, so... The skinny guy starts running towards Kenshin. Alphonse: YOU IDIOT! The skinny guy attempts to kick Kenshin multiple times, but some sort of invisible barrier seems to be blocking his attacks. Skinny guy: What the... The bald guy appears near Kenshin and tries to punch him, but Kenshin simply catches his fist. Kenshin: You two are done for. Kenshin grabs the skinny guy by his leg and starts releasing energy with his Devil Fruit. However, Alphonse appears in front of Kenshin and powerfully crashes his fist into Kenshin's face, sending him flying a few meters. Some blood can be seen on Alphonse's brass knuckles. Alphonse: You probably figured out already that I'm not on the same level with these two idiots. Kenshin gets back on his feet and wipes the blood from his mouth. Kenshin: Yeah, not hard to tell. Kenshin produces a large amount of energy with his Devil Fruit and concentrates it in his legs and arms. As soon as he finishes the preparations, he dashes towards the three. Bald guy: Don't worry boss! I'm gonna... Kenshin appears in front of the bald guy. Kenshin: Go down first? In an instant, Kenshin's fist is seen deep inside the bald guy's stomach. A large quantity of blood can be seen coming out of the bald guy's mouth as he is sent flying staright into a building that falls on his shortly after. Skinny guy: We're stronger than you consider us! The skinny guy swings one of his legs at Kenshin, who ducks in the last moment, dodging the attack. Kenshin takes a step forward, bringing himself very close to the skinny guy. With a quick movement, Kenshin strikes the skinny guy in the chest area with his elbow. A great shockwave is sent inside the skinny guy's body, who starts trembling and falls on the ground, unconscious, after a few seconds. Kenshin: Looks like you're the only one left. Alphonse simply smiles and points one of his fists at Kenshin. Alphonse: You can make the first move. In an instant, Kenshin is seen right in front of Alphonse. At an amazing speed, Kenshin gathers a lot of energy in his right fist and punches forward, aiming for Alphonse's face. However, to Kenshin's surprise, Alphonse catches his fist effortlessly. Kenshin: Shit...how did... Before he could finish his sentence, Kenshin gets punched in the face by Alphonse and is sent flying back once again. Alphonse: Aren't you a bit too confident? Kenshin quickly gets back on his feet and wipes the blood from his nose, however, he continues bleeding. Alphonse: You're strong, I can easily tell that after you defeated my guys so easily. But this tournament is not only about strength...there's so much more to it. Someone like you, who shows such arrogance, stands no chance. Kenshin: My arrogance comes from pride. And this pride, is something that I'm not gonna surrender. Alphonse: Have you ever actually done anything impressive, to be able to talk that way? Using his Devil Fruit, Kenshin slightly lifts his hood, revealing some of his face. The look on Alphonse's face changes in an instant. Now, instead of being serious and confident, he seems rather scared and shocked. Alphonse: Don't tell me...you are... Kenshin covers his face again and unsheathes one of his swords, then dashes towards Alphonse. With his legs empowered by his Devil Fruit, Kenshin starts moving around Alphonse at an impressive speed. Alphonse: matter who he is...I can beat him! His movements...no matter how fast he is, I can read them! From the speed he was able to achieve, Kenshin's body looks like a shadow moving on the ground. Suddenly, he appears behind Alphonse. Alphonse: Got you! Alphonse quickly turns around and punches forward. To his surprise, the only thing he hit was Kenshin's cloak. Alphonse: WHERE ARE YOU?? Kenshin is seen sheathing his sword calmly behind Alphonse. Kenshin: Demon's Shadow Attack!! A stream of blood is seen flying up from Alphonse's body as a large cut appears on his body. With his Devil Fruit powers, Kenshin lifts his coat in the air and brings it back to himself, covering his face once again. Alphonse: Why would...someone like you...come here? Kenshin: None of your business. Alphonse laughs and then starts falling towards the ground slowly. Alphonse: I guess...you're right. Alphonse falls on the ground with his face first and loses his consciousness. Kenshin walks to the injured Miyaki. Miyaki: Sorry for bringing even more trouble Hooded Friend... Kenshin: It's alright, they were gonna attack us either way. I guess it was better this way in the end. Kenshin carries Miyaki inside the room, where he starts treating the young guy's wounds. Kenshin: Listen...are you sure you want to take part in this tournament? Miyaki: Yeah! I'm definitely gonna participate and win! Kenshin: But...you didn't stand a chance against these guys...how are you gonna be able to at least survive against much stronger opponents? Miyaki: Thanks a lot for everything, Hooded Friend, but nothing is gonna change my mind. Miyaki gets back on his feet on his own, like he was never injured. Kenshin: Why do you want to win this tournament so much? Miyaki: You probably guessed it's not for the money. Kenshin: Then? Kenshin looks into Miyaki's eyes, which only show determination right now. Miyaki: There is something I have to do. The two spend some time talking about different things, Miyaki going back to the personality he showed so far. After around an hour, the two go to sleep, since tomorrow the preliminaries are supposed to take place. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament